herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reine Murasame
Reine Murasame '(in Japanese: ''村雨 令音, Murasame Reine) is an anti-heroine in the Date A Live franchise. While initially appearing as a protagonist, it is revealed in late volumes that Reine is '''Phantom, the mysterious entity who turned Kotori Itsuka and Miku Izayoi in Spirits, and a major antagonist in the series. She was voiced by Aya Endou in Japanese version and by Barrett Nash in the English version. Personality Reine, unlike her fellows from Ratatoskr (who are most dumb and only became true experts in the most dangerous situations) is a very quiet, composed, inteliigent and mature woman compared to the rest of the female crew. Reine is a person of few words and goes straight to the point rather than discussing about minor details. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. This is more revealed in future volumes; * When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. * She also was noticeably angry when she saw the modifications that DEM Industries had been made on Mana's body. * She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed other Spirits whom Natsumi made younger. Even so, most of her reactions are related to people close to her or people she met in the past. She doesn't seem to be concerned about people with minor participation like Ai, Mii and Mai. However, that doesn't mean she will abandon the civilians and victims of the Spirits and DEM. She is not only logical and intelligent but have quick thoughts and decisions, witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class field trip without raising suspicions from other students and teachers, much to Shido's surprise. Most of the time, Reine is a person of great use and is good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the Spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Aside from that, Reine is a person who has deep knowledge about physics and psychology, and can easily find out what people are feeling just by standing beside them or looking straight at their faces. Many people, including Shido, Yoshino and Kotori stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way (considering she is a maternal figure to Shido Itsuka). While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of Volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. This is due to the fact that Reine, is a fragment clone of Mio Takamiya, a person who witnessed Isaac Ray Peram Westcott killing Shinji (Shido) and kidnapped Mana only to conduct brutal human experiments in her body to turn her into a Wizard. When disguised as Phantom, she retains her calm and analytic personality. As a person of great charisma, Reine can easily convince people to become Spirits (in a few ocassions where she ask if they want power) using their traumatic experiences as fuel for their hunger for power. While her true intentions were considered to be a mystery at first, it was later revealed she appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that she describe as her wish. A wish of love and revenge. To that end, she has turned several humans into Spirits using Sephira Crystals while Mio Takamiya was turning humans into monsters using the Qlipha Crystals to purify them and then turn them into Sephirah Crystals. To do this, Phantom has shown to be willing to use several underhanded tactics, some that can be considered unethic and cruel (most of her targets were children). When she turned Kotori into a spirit, she preyed on her desire to stop being a crybaby. When she turned Miku into a spirit, she used her hatred of humanity (especially of men) and her despair for losing her voice. When she turned Origami into a Spirit, she used her desire to obtain power to defeat the Spirits who killed her parents. As a spy, Reine doesn't appear to like the codename given to her by Ratatoskr, as seen by her displeased reaction when Shido called her by it. As Phantom, appears to evaluate a person based on their potential as a future Spirit. To that end, she has been looking for talented people to turn them into Spirits, and is willing to discard people without potential to become a Spirit. Appearance Reine is unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She still looks to be in her 20s, despite saying that she hasn't slept in 30 years. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. Her height is 164 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears Ratatoskr's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. When disguised as Phantom, Reine typically surrounds herself with some sort of mosaic that, while people can see and hear her, makes it impossible for people to determine her appearance or the sound of her voice. When talking with Shido after he traveled back in time, she temporarily took on the form of Rinne Sonogami, something which she described as using "another shape". Official Description Reine is the analyst onboard the Fraxinus, she is a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. She is soft spoken, often speaking in a nonchalant manner who seems to have a physically weak stature and always seems to be tired. She even says that she has not slept for 30 years. It is revealed in Volume 16 that she is the enigmatic entity known as Phantom and Mio's doppelganger. A mysterious entity is who gave humans their Spirit powers. It's heavily implied that Reine is assisting Mio to offer females the Sephira Crystals. This was done by offering them a gem that dissolved into their hands infusing them with the power of a Spirit. Whenever meeting someone Reine always conceals her identity by turning her appearance and voice into 'noise' so while people know she's there and can 'hear' her voice in their minds, nobody can discern or remember what Phantom looked or sounded like (even on camera) so her whole identity, including gender, is hidden. Reine is also the one who told Kurumi about where the "Second Spirit" to show on Earth may be held in along with the information that Shido holds the powers equivalent to three Spirits within him. She stated Origami was the best girl to turn into a Spirit and is surprised that she is rebelling against her. Powers & Abilities Reine has the ability to disguise herself as Phantom by surrounding her appearance with a strange noise that also alters her voice. The mosaic disguise itself can act as a barrier to defend herself from attacks. To wit, it has withstood a concentrated energy beam from Metatron and a gatling barrage of bullets from Kurumi before dissipating. She can also freely alter her disguise to appear in the form of Rinne Sonogami. She has also shown to be able to alter people's memories, the Spirit's common ability of flight, and can seemingly read people's thoughts. Phantom has demonstrated great deductive skills. While fighting Origami, she was able to correctly guess that Kurumi had used the 12th bullet to send Origami to the past because she had yet to hand out Metatron's crystal. Likewise, she was able to deduce that Shido had also time traveled from five years into the future by merely looking at his appearance. In Itsuka Disaster, she created an umbrella shaped wall to protect Shido from being killed by Dainslaif, and was able to weaken Shido's mana by just touching him. Through her adventures in the short story Reine Holiday, Reine has displayed a wide range of miscellaneous skills. Of her various abilities, Reine can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than the official medical officer for Fraxinus. Sephira Crystals Phantom has shown to be in possession of at least four Sephira Crystals over the timeline of the series, which she has used to transform humans with talent into Spirits. Phantom has used all four Sephira Crystals known to be in her possession, it is unknown if she has any more. It is confirmed that Phantom used the following Sephira Crystals to turn the following humans into Spirits Trivia *She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. **However, when she talked to Tohka after the first incident with Yoshino she referred to Shido by his actual name and not Shin. This means Reine doesn't call Shido by his actual name when he's present for unknown reasons. *The kanji of "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of, the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Ein" (Nothingness), "Ein Sof" (The Infinite) and "Ohr Ein Sof" (The Infinite Light). *This leads to a lot of fans speculating that she is either Phantom or the First Spirit. *Phantom's speech pattern seems similar to Reine's. **Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. *When Kotori mentioned Shido was nearly suicidal in the past to her in Light Novel Volume 1, it gave a strange reaction out of her. **She gave a similar reaction to what Shido mentioned she was like a mother. *When she and Origami were attacked during the events of Light Novel Volume 5, she claimed Origami had saved her but Origami had blackened out and she herself was somehow unharmed. *She has told Shido at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in 30 years", which oddly enough, is the length of time between the first spacequake caused by the First Spirit and the start of the events of the series. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is said out as 'Reina'. Navigation Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Mysterious Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Reality Warper Category:Aliens Category:Nemesis Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Antagonists Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Category:Fighter Category:Symbolic Category:Harbingers Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Love Rivals Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Master Orator Category:Multi-beings Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Envious Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychics Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Posthumous Category:Suicidal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rogues